Napoleon Bonaparte
'' "If I had succeeded, I would have been the greatest man known to history."-Napoleon'' "Napoleon really wanted to destroy you. He didn't want you to live. He didn't want to have a second battle. He starts a battle - 'he wanted to finish it'.'"'' - Phillipe Simon, Napoleonic Historian '''Napoleon Bonaparte, bloodthirsty French Emperor whose maniacal dream was to conquer the world; George Washington, the American hero who, against all odds, defeated the mighty British Army. Contents http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Napoleon_Bonaparte?diff=38014&oldid=38013# hide#Stats #History #Weapons #Battle #Trivia Stats *Circa - 1805 *Age - 37 *Height - 5' 6" *Weight - 140 lbs Symbol - 8 Pound Cannon (Signature Weapon) History Napoleon Bonaparte was born in Corsica (then part of France) on August 17, 1769. He rose to prominence under the French First Republic and led successful campaigns against the First and Second Coalitions arrayed against France. In 1799, he staged a coup d'état and installed himself as First Counsel; on May 18, 1804, the French Senate proclaimed him emperor. Throughout the first decade of the 19th Century, Britain instigated a series of conflicts against the French Empire- known as the Napoleonic Wars- involving every major European power. After a streak of victories, France secured a dominant position in continental Europe, and Napoleon maintained the French sphere of influence through the formation of extensive alliances and the appoitment of friends and family members to rule other European nations as French client states. The French invasion of Russia in 1812 marked a turning point in Napoleon's fortunes. His Grande Armée was badly damaged in the campaign and never fully recovered. In 1813, the Sixth Coalition defeat his forces at Leipzig; the following year, the Coalition invaded France, forcing Napoleon to abdicate, and exiled him to the island of Elba. Less than a year later, he escaped Elba and returned to power, but was defeated at the Battle of Waterloo in June 1815. Napoleon spent the last six years of his life in confinement by the British on the island of Saint Helena in the South Atlantic (one of the most isolated islands in the world). He died on November 5, 1821 from stomach cancer, though there are rumors that he was poisoned. Weapons Battle Napoleon Washington The battle starts with Napoleon and his soldiers coming over a hill looking above General Washington's militia. Napoleon's lieutenant hands him a telescope so that he can get a better view on their situation. Below, Washington looks up at Napoleon's small regiment just as he gives the signal for his soldiers to advance. Washington commands his men to arm up their Brown Bess Muskets and begin firing as Napoleon's lieutenant gives the order to open fire, killing one militia man. The militiamen fire back with their muskets and kill a Frenchman. Washington then orders the militia sniper to take out Napoleon's lieutenant, shooting him off of his horse with the Pennsylvania Long Rifle. Both teams then give the orders to prepare their cannons. Napoleon's 8 pounder is the first to fire, shooting and killing an American revolutionary as the ball blasts clean through his mid-section. Washington then fires off his 6 pounder, decapitating a Grand Army soldier. Washington commands the cannon to be reloaded, but quickly orders his men to get down as Napoleon's men fire off another shot which cripples the cannon. Washington then gives the order to charge as he makes for his horse. Back up on the hillside, the Napoleonic cannoneer loads grapeshot into the cannon as Washington's remaining two men charge up the hill, muskets in hand. The cannoneer hurriedly slams the grapeshot into the back of the cannon as the fuse quickly burns into the cannon and dives for cover as the grapeshot rips down the hill, killing one militia man and wounding the other. Napoleon then mounts up on his horse as Washington rides past his fellow man, who is struggling to get to his feet. Washington rides up to the remaining cannoneer and strikes him across the neck with his Colichemarde sword, killing him instantly. Bonaparte does the same to the wounded militia man, riding past him and slicing him with his cavalry saber. Both men face each other down in the middle of the battlefield, swords in one hand and reins in the other. Both generals charge and clash swords, with Washington getting thrown off his horse. Washington recovers quickly and retrieves his tri-corn hat as Napoleon dismounts and rushes to confront his opponent, both saluting with their swords and assuming a fighting stance. Washington thrusts at Napoleon, who parries and counter-attacks. Washington parries and punches Napoleon across the face. Napoleon continues to attack with Washington parrying every strike until he sees an opening in Napoleon's defense. Seeing the opening, Washington thrusts his sword through the side of Napoleon's neck. He then pulls out the sword and wipes the blood from it, looking off into the horizon. Trivia *Napoleon first appeared in the Vlad the Impaler vs. Sun Tzu episode as one of the examples of military leaders who used Sun Tzu's tactics.﻿ Napoleon has admired and studied other strategists of the ancient world, including Hannibal and Alexander the Great. *Napoleon and Genghis Khan are the only left-handed warriors. *Napoleon was the first warrior with only 3 weapons, which most season 3 warriors would have. *Napoleon was mentioned in The Aftermath - Ming Warrior vs. Musketeer as an example of successful French warfare. *It is widely believe that the Napoleon Cannons in the 1850s were named after Napoleon I, but in reality it was named after the president of France at that time, Napoleon III (Napoleon's nephew). Still some believe that the Napoleon cannons were named after Emperor Napoleon I for his expertise in artillery warfare. *While Napoleon was famous for building a European empire, he also gave up Spanish and French colonies in the Americas. This allowed the early independence of many central and South American countries and the fall of the New Spain Empire. The Louisiana purchase also allowed the United States to expand westward. It is believed that Napoleon was either uninterested in these territories or wanted to move his resources and attention to Europe. *While Napoleon was famous for his conquests and military achievements, his political rule was also unique. Despite a totalitarian rule, Napoleon allowed many aspects of freedom and liberty introduced by the French Revolution. This political shift strongly influenced the politics of the modern day French Republic. *This is a link for lesser known trivia on Napoleon http://youtu.be/EWZcD-tGwU0. *Napoleon's bicorn hat sold for $2.4 million in 2014. *Since Napoleon was born on Corsica, he wasn't born under a French speaking family. Even as an adult he had difficulties spelling in French. *Since this episode has been releases on Youtube it has received more negativity than any other Deadliest Warrior match. *In addition this episode and Theodore Roosevelt vs. Lawrence of Arabia are the most disliked for the reason of, "being biased' Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Season 3 Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Political Leaders Category:Horse Warriors Category:Gun Powder Warriors